


One More Time

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Death, Loss, Love, Memory, Other, Poetry, friend, inspire, memorial, memorium, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I lost a good friend of mine to an overdose. He was well known in Oklahoma's LGBTQ Community.  Anyone who met him loved him. I wrote this in memory of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wes Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wes+Smith).



Laugh with me one more time.  
As we run through the dark chasing ghosts deep into the midnight hour.  
Dance with me one more time.  
As we pretend we're lovers sweeping the floor or acting silly gangsta style.  
Cry with me one more time.  
As we talk about being spurned by life and lovers. Finding the meaning of heartbreak.  
Hold my hand one more time.  
As we laugh and whisper about days gone by.


End file.
